


Spread

by cadkitten



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Coming In Pants, F/M, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Pegging, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Dick squirmed on the bed, tentatively tugging at the Velcro cuffs around his ankles and then against the soft padded warmth of the ones around his wrists. He could bend his legs and probably even so much as sit up if he tried, but he couldn't leave the bed. Of course, if he reallywantedto, he could be out of the set-up in under a minute. But Dick didn'twantto get out of it.





	Spread

**Author's Note:**

> For BatFamBingo2019 - "Aftercare"  
> Beta: sakuraame
> 
> Ngl, I loved writing this. Pegging is sort of my jam ;)

Dick squirmed on the bed, tentatively tugging at the Velcro cuffs around his ankles and then against the soft padded warmth of the ones around his wrists. He could bend his legs and probably even so much as sit up if he tried, but he couldn't leave the bed. Of course, if he really _wanted_ to, he could be out of the set-up in under a minute. But Dick didn't _want_ to get out of it. 

His toes curled and his hips arched. Soft cotton fabric kept his very erect cock trapped though the breeze from the fan on the other side of the room let him know his sac and ass were on display. He spread his legs even more and bit his lower lip, excited beyond reason. His hips rocked and his cock strained. He'd wanted this since he'd first started dreaming up things beyond the realm of insert tab A into slot B. Wanted it even more once he'd met Kori.

There had always been little point in lying to himself about it. Dick liked strong women, women who could not only take him on physically, but meet him head-on in every battle of wits or discussion of any chosen topic. He wanted a woman that could _win_. Kori was every ounce that woman. Strong, beautiful, self-confident, intelligent, and best of all when she'd gotten close enough to him that he'd admitted his little secret desire to be bound and taken, her eyes had lit up and her entire demeanor had taken on something more dominating. 

Dick's hips lifted as he thought of finally getting what he'd dreamed of for so long. A little whimper of desire left his lips before he pursed them, closed his eyes and tipped his head back, sighing in satisfaction at the idea that he would soon be beneath Kori's strong body, soon feel the delicious press and pull of someone _else_ entering him instead of a toy controlled by his own hands. 

The door opened and Dick instantly eased himself back down against the bed, bright eyes opening to track Kori's progress across the room, purple silk robe clinging to her. He could see the obscene tent of her strap-on beneath it and it sent his pulse to racing, his own erection stiffening fully.

She clicked her tongue, a heated whisper of, "My, my... look at you," leaving her before she took a seat on the side of the bed, robe barely brushing against his skin. Dick turned his head to look at her, let his lips part and his cheeks heat. 

Kori gave him a sexy smile, reaching down to unfasten her belt, letting the material part to reveal her very lengthy dark purple erection. Dick's gaze snapped down to it, his hips rolling, a whimper leaving him. He'd prepped himself before allowing her to strap him down on to the bed, felt like he was absolutely _leaking_ for her. His thighs parted more and he whispered, "Please," hoping it was enough to get her to do what he _needed_ so badly it hurt.

Standing, Kori pushed off her robe and moved to settle between Dick's knees, scooting forward until she had to lift his thighs and place them over her own. She leaned over him, one hand on the blanket by his side, the other moving to hold her cock. Dick took a breath and relaxed, feeling the dildo prodding at his entrance and then pushing against the tight ring of muscle that strained to keep her out. She pressed harder until it popped inside and began to slide in smoothly, Dick's breath increasing, heat coloring his chest and neck, making the skin feel seriously overheated. 

_He was getting fucked_. Finally. At long last.

A pleased sigh left him, his head tipping back, his ankles hooking behind her and drawing her in until she was pressed flush up against him. His hips arched, his cock straining, his entire body trembling from the sheer desperation of the moment.

His hips slowly relaxed until Kori began to move, gripping his thighs and slowly fucking in and out of his tight hole. Dick's lips parted as he shuddered, a relieved smile sliding over his face, eyelids falling closed. This was perfection: a thick cock filling him, a strong woman above him. It was everything he wanted.

Kori moved faster, sounds leaving Dick's throat with every near-frantic movement happening. He tugged at the bonds on his wrists, arched up as hard as he could from the bed. He was going to cum. Nothing in the world was going to stop him from cumming. No command, no event, no desperate trying. 

Kori seemed to know, shifting upright and continuing fucking into him, sharp snaps of her hips, her fingers gently peeling down his modified briefs until his cock was exposed to the air. His cock strained up from his body, erection nearly trembling, and then he was losing it with a sharp cry, the first thick spurt of his cum spraying out across his abdomen. Kori snapped the elastic back in place, trapping his erection as Dick continued to cum, her palm pressing against his cock, her strap-on ramming up inside him eagerly. 

Dick coated the inside of his briefs with his cum, reveling in dirtying his clothing while she held him, while she _fucked_ him. 

He trembled and Kori hunkered over him, both hands on the bed, her breath coming in short gasps, her excitement clear as she fucked up into his hole. Her lips parted, glittering eyelids hooding her eyes from view, and soon enough she was stiffening against him, jerking in tight little movements, sharp cries punctuating the air as she, too, began to cum. 

Dick imagined it, imagined her pussy tightening and releasing, her engorged clit barely peeking from between her wet lips, stimulated by the smooth leather of the harness. He imagined her gushing wetness trickling down her thighs and remembered how it felt around his length when he was buried inside her instead of the other way around.

He tugged lightly at his bonds and rolled his hips, his cock still hard inside his sticky shorts, his ass still full of hard plastic cock. He shifted and found the angle he wanted, gasped and planted his feet on the bed, fucking himself on her dildo while she patiently waited him out. Their eyes met and Dick allowed his lips to part, his excitement to show on his face. He was fucking himself on _her_ cock. He was going to cum a second time for her, show her how good it felt to be on this end. He'd make her want to do it again and again.

His heart raced and his mind hazed out, his body moved without him driving the actions any longer. He impaled himself and pulled back up, shifted and rocked and shoved down hard and nudged the dildo against his prostate again and again until he was shaking, breathless, needy beyond belief, and it was Kori's palm against his clothed cock that set him off a second time, left him fucking down on the cock in his ass as hard as he could, trembling, and filling his briefs a second time.

This time when he flopped back, Kori followed, reaching to gently disentangle him from his bonds and then pulling out of his ass, carefully easing to the side and curling up against him, the slick plastic of the dildo warm against his thigh, her hands gently massaging his wrists and then drifting up through his hair and Dick turned into the touch, letting out a pleased sigh as she kissed him, his lips moving against hers, satisfaction beyond any he'd ever felt humming in his veins. 

This was everything. _She_ was everything.


End file.
